


The angel brought back

by fanfiction_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_girl/pseuds/fanfiction_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally decides to show Dean how he feels, they find that they love each other only to have a huge setback in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had been in this routine lately, he’s been picking up random girls at the bar and taking them back home with them. He needed something to get his mind off the mark and the effect that it has had on him. Sam and Cas had just recently cured him and he was afraid that he would become a demon again, so he slept with anything he could get to keep his mind off it. He had just gotten the girl back to the bunker and into his room. He laid with her on the bed, making out with her as he started to take her clothes off. 

That’s when he heard the all too familiar noise of Cas’ wings flutter behind him. He pulled back from the kiss and the girl looked up at him, confused. Dean turned his head to Cas and she followed his gaze, jumping a little and making a surprised noise. 

“Who is he? What is he doing here?” She asked, glaring at Dean. As she tried to cover herself up.

Dean looked to Cas. “Yeah Cas, what are you doing here?” Dean asked him.

“We need to talk.” Cas said in a firm voice.

“I’m a little occupied if you couldn’t tell.” Dean said, turning back to the girl. “Sorry about him.”

“Now Dean.” Cas said a little louder.

Dean rubbed a hand on his forehead. “Cas, get out of here.”

“No Dean, we need to speek, right now.” Cas said, his voice firm and just as loud, he wasn’t going to take any of Dean’s bullshit.

“Oh my….” Dean got up, going to the door and opening it for the girl, who obviously wasn’t in the mood anymore. She walked out the door, glaring at Dean. He waited for her to get out of sight before turning to Cas. “What the hell Cas?”

“Dean we need to talk.” Cas said looking straight at him.

“Well talk. What was so urgent that it couldn’t wait a few hours? You had to go and scare her off?” Dean asked, irritated.

“Dean why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Dean asked confused. 

“Sleeping with every women that walks your way?” Cas asked.

“I have needs Cas. This is one of them.” Dean said, not even knowing himself why he’s been sleeping around so much lately. Maybe he did know, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself and he definitely didn’t need to admit it to Cas.

"It's not right! You barely know them at all and there's no way that you love them. You only take them here based on how attractive they are" Cas said, finally showing how upset he was about it all.

"Well yeah I want to sleep with hot people." Dean thought that was obvious, but Cas didn’t pick up on it.

"But it's not right! People were supposed to only sleep with someone they love, not every attractive person they come across!"

"Well it’s not like anyone loves me. I have to sleep with someone." Dean said hanging his hands out to his sides a little.

"But people do love you."

"Like who Cas? I don't see anyone." Dean said shaking his head. 

Cas glared at him a little before taking a chance and leaning in to kiss Dean. He cupped his face and pulled him in quickly. He kissed him before pulling back, not knowing if it was a bad decision.

Dean was taken by surprise kiss, not knowing that Cas felt that way about him. “Wh-y-you?” 

“Yes Dean, me, I love you okay?”

“Cas I-I didn’t…” Dean trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Didn’t what?” Cas asked.

“Didn’t know you felt that way.” Dean replied softly.

"I thought I made it obvious! I dragged you out of hell, rebelled against my whole family, died multiple times, and gave up an entire army, all for you!"

“I-Some people are just really loyal. I thought that that’s what angels did. Be loyal to people.”

“Well I am, but I did this out of love Dean.” 

“Cas I…. Thanks.” Dean said a bit awkwardly. He knew he had feelings for Cas, he just didn’t know if he could go far enough to say it was love. 

“Of course Dean. I would do it all again.”

They settled into an awkward silence and Dean looked up to Cas after a moment. Cas was staring right at him, Dean looked into his eyes, the butterflies in his stomach flying  
uncontrollably like they always did when Cas looked at him. He stared into his eyes, getting lost for a moment. Maybe it was love he was feeling. He never really loved anyone before, so he wasn’t quite sure what it felt like, but maybe this was it. 

“I… I love you too.” He whispered softly, still staring into his eyes.

Cas smiled big and pulled Dean into another kiss, this one softer.

He pulled back from the kiss a few moments later, smiling softly.

"No more random women okay?" Cas asked.

"Okay." Dean said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Cas had agreed that they wanted to take things slowly, not rush into it too quickly. A few days after they discovered their love for each other they showed each other how much the other meant. They took it slow at first, but then went faster. Dean loved the feeling of being inside Cas. It was different than when he slept with anyone. They were just settling into the bed after Dean had pulled out and laid down next to Cas when there was a knock on the door.

“Dean, why is your shirt and Cas’ trench coat out here?” Sam asked from the other side of the door. They hadn’t told anything to Sam yet, not wanting to jinx it too soon.

Damnit. Dean cursed to himself. He knew they should have been more careful. Sam wasn’t home when they started tearing each other’s clothes off, so they didn’t worry about where they landed. “Uh..I-I don’t know.” Dean said, motioning to Cas to keep quiet.

“Why is Cas’ trench coat not on him? He never takes this thing off.” Sam said turning the door handle slowly. 

“Sam stop!” Dean said frantically pulling the sheets up on top of him and Cas. “Don’t come in!”

Sam stopped instantly, closing the door tight. “So I take it it’s a bad time?”

“Yeah. Just-leave them there.” Dean said, trying to keep Cas quiet.

“Alright. It’s about time you guys did something, I’ve been going crazy with all this constant eye fucking.” Sam replied from the other side of the door.

Dean blushed deeply. “Sam go away!” 

“Hey, don’t blame me. Pick up your clothes and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” 

“Leave!” Dean said covering his face.

“Fine.” Sam said before walking away.

Cas was laughing next to him. 

“Hey this isn’t funny.” Dean said turning to him.

“It actually is quite funny.”

“Nope.” Dean said, laying back down.

“It is though.” Cas said softly, “But dean?” 

“What?” Dean asked, wrapping his arms around him.

“Are we in a romantic relationship now? I feel like we are, by the standards of the world today.” Cas said nervously.

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah Cas.” He was already starting to fall asleep, tired from what had just happened. He fell asleep quickly, wrapped in Cas’ arms.

***

Dean woke up slowly, trapped in Cas’ heat. He smiled softly and turned around in Cas’ arms to find him smiling down at him.

“Good morning Dean.” Cas said smiling at him.

Dean smiled at him. “You’re still here.” Dean said happily.

“Of course I’m still here. I haven’t moved all night.” Cas replied.

“Thanks for staying with me.” 

“You’re welcome, why would I ever want to leave anyway.”

“I’m not that great.” Dean said, letting a little bit of the way he thought come out. He had recently been a demon and he still had the mark, he couldn’t be good, especially for Cas.

“Don’t say that Dean, you’re perfect.”

Dean nodded, trying to make Cas think that he thought the same thing.

“Don’t lie to me Dean, I know you don’t believe me.” 

Dean chose not to say anything, there wasn’t really anything to say, Cas was right.

“Really, Dean. I love you and I’m not leaving.” 

“Okay.” Dean said cuddling closer.

“Do you Understand?” Cas asked.

“Yes.” Dean said, kissing his chest before sitting up. “I need a shower.”

“Can I join you?” Cas asked. 

Dean smiled back at him. “Yeah.”

Dean couldn’t keep his hands to himself in the shower, he kept wrapping his arms around Cas and trailing his hands places. Let’s just say they did a little more than get clean in the shower.

***

Dean and Cas were in the kitchen, Dean making himself a sandwich when Sam walked in “Is there any coffee?” He asked.

“Yeah it’s in the mug.” Dean said, not looking up from his sandwich. 

Sam smirked. “Nice clothes Cas.” He said, Cas was obviously wearing some of Dean’s clothes.

“They are very comfortable.” Cas replied.

Dean didn’t turn around, just continued to make his sandwich. He could hear Sam behind him laughing at Cas. He finished his sandwich and turned around to Sam, who was trying  
to hold his laughs in. “What?” Dean asked

“Cas here is enjoying the view.” Sam said, laughing as he motioned to Cas, who was watching Dean intently and not looking away. Cas blushed and looked down.

“Cas, you’re blushing again.” Dean teased.

“I know.” Cas said covering up his face.

Dean pulled Cas’ hands away from his face, kissing his cheek softly. “I love it when you’re all bashful.” He smiled when he saw he was successful in making Cas blush even more.

“You guys are cute.” Sam smirked, getting his coffee

“Hey no chick flick moments!” Dean said pointing to him, laughing a little.

Sam threw his hands in the air. “You two are the one’s acting your own out right now.”

“No were not.” Dean said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. 

“Yes you are. First there’s Cas looking at your ass, then you saying you love it when he’s all bashful and blushes.” Sam said, giving him a bitchface.

“Shut up Sam you don’t know.” Dean said as Cas joined him on the couch. 

“Fine.” Sam said, walking away. 

Dean finished off his sandwich and pulled Cas into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m glad you’re here Cas.” He said smiling.

“I’m glad you’re here too Dean.” Cas said as his cheeks turned rosy pink again.

Dean pulled back from the hug a little to smile down at Cas.

“Why do you love it so much when I blush?” Cas asked.

“Because it makes you even cuter.” Dean said smiling Cas’ blush deepened and he leaned in to peck his lips softly. He laid back with Cas. “Babe you wore me out.” He said chuckling softly.

“Is that a good thing?” Cas asked, Dean could tell he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah.” He replied, staring into Cas’ eyes. They stared longing into each other’s eyes for a while before Cas spoke.

“Remember when we used to stare at each other like this before we were in a relationship?” He asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s better now that we are.” He replied not breaking the connection.

“Mhmm before I had to just stare and then look away like it didn’t happen, now I can do this.” Cas said, leaning in and kissing Dean softly.

Dean kissed him back softly, they kissed for a while before Cas pulled back, speaking softly “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, pressing their foreheads together.

“Just kissing or back to your room?” Cas asked him.

“Whatever you want.” Dean hummed.

“Let’s go then.” Cas said getting up and leading Dean back to his room. Dean followed him willingly, a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter.

Dean had to tie Cas’ hands to the headboard, he loved making Cas beg for dean to be inside him and to fuck him harder. He was fucking into him, making sure not to touch Cas’ cock.

“Touch me please.” Cas begged between moans.

“Can you come without me touching you?” Dean asked, turned on by the thought.

“Probably… but I want you to..” Cas replied breathlessly between moans.

“I want to see you come without being touched.” Dean said as he pounded into him harder.

Cas was moaning and begging for Dean to touch him, Dean not giving him.

“I’m close.” Cas said, between moans as Dean hit his prostate.

“Do it.” Dean whispered against his ear as he looked down.

Cas' breath hitched as he arched his back sharply and came onto his abdomen, moaning through his orgasm. 

Watching Cas come caused Dean to reach his climax, coming inside him. “Fuck Cas.” He moaned, pulling out slowly. “That was so hot.” He said breathlessly. 

“So are you.” Cas said with a smile. 

Dean leaned in and kissed him as he untied his hands. Cas immediately brought his hands down to cup Deans face as he kissed him.

Dean smiled, “you’re really good Cas, so hot.” 

Cas blushed lightly.

“And really cute when you blush.” He added.

“Thanks,” Cas replied, “you’re not so bad yourself, even though you’re not blushing.”

That’s when Dean blushed lightly at the compliment, “there it is.” He said smiling as he leaned in and kissed him softly.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen.” Dean said pulling back from the kiss. 

“What’s wrong with blushing? It’s cute on you.”

“Shhh. No it isn’t” Dean replied.

“What’s wrong with being cute?”

“Everything. Only you can do that.” Dean said

“But you’re cute. Would you prefer I use a different word?” Cas asked.

“Depends on what it is.” Dean said smiling.

“Adorable? Hot? Sexy?” Cas asked.

“Well the last two were good.” Dean said laying back and closing his eyes.

“Okay, that’s what I’ll call you.” Cas said before looking down at himself. “Do you have a cloth or something? Your come is still dripping out of me.” 

“Oh. Yeah, one sec.” Dean said getting up and slipping some boxers on so he could go get one. “I’ll be right back.” Dean said, leaving the room and getting a cloth. 

He returned quickly. “Sorry I forgot clean you up.” He said, not looking up.

"I can tell. He's a mess." The woman from the night before stood on the other side of the room, holding Cas in front of her with a blade to his neck.

Dean looked up quickly, “What the hell are you doing? Why are you here?” He asked, dropping the rag.

“Remember me? The girl you stood up for this thing.” She said, shaking Cas in her arms.

“Yes I remember you, why are you here with a knife to my boyfriend’s neck?” Dean asked, trying to remain calm.

Her eyes flashed black “unfinished business.”

Dean growled lowly. “What the hell do you want with me?” He spat out.

"You bailed on Crowley. He wants you back. I was supposed to get you to him the other night after having a little fun. Since you ditched me, I didn't get to finish the job. Now, are   
you gonna come quietly or do I have to slit lover boy's throat?"

“My business with Crowley is over.” Dean said trying to remain calm so she wouldn’t do anything to Cas.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! Dean Winchester, the new Cain, ruling Hell by Crowley's side? Sound familiar?"

"I'm not a demon anymore and I sure as hell don't want to be with crowley." Dean yelled at her. "Just let him go."

"You could be. You still have the mark. And no. He's my leverage."

"I don't want to be. Please let him go."

"I didn't ask what you wanted. Come with me or I'll kill him."

"Fine." Dean said grabbing his shirt and pants. "Just let me say goodbye." He looked into Cas’ eyes, pained.

"Dean no! Don't go with her!" Cas tried to escape her grasp with no success, the blade drawing a little blood from his neck.

"Stop! Don't! Let him go." Dean said walking closer to them. 

"You're coming with me, right?" she held Cas back as the blood trickled down his neck.

Dean into Cas' pleading eyes and hesitated. "Yeah I'll come."

“Dean, please no.” Cas begged him not to.

Dean looked to the demon. “Can we have a minute please?”

“This right here is all you get. I’ll let him go the same moment I take you.” She said, knowing Dean too well.

Dean growled and slipped his clothes on, looking at Cas.

“Dean no…” Cas said looking back at Dean with sad, pleading eyes.

“Cas I love you.” Dean said walking closer to them.

“I love you too Dean, please don’t do this.” 

“Ugh can you guys wrap it up with the chick flick here?” She said rolling her eyes.

Dean ignored the demon. “I’ll be back.”

The demon laughed. "No you won't. And even if you do, you'll be a demon again. The only reason you'd come back here is to kill him."

"Shut your mouth." Dean said looking at her. 

"Don't tell me to shut up, I could shut your boyfriend up for good at a moment's notice." She pressed the blade harder against the fragile skin on Cas' neck.

"You know what why don't we leave him out of this and you take me on." Dean yelled at her. "It are you too afraid?"

"I'm not stupid, I know angel boy here will intervene and double-team me. Plus it's so much more fun holding a knife to your naked boyfriend's throat, watching you be scared for his life and all. You two just finished fucking, didn't you?"

"We can get Cas out of here. Just you and me." Dean said shrugging off the last part. "What are you afraid?"

"Nah. Crowley said he needs you in one piece. Wouldn't want to just bring back a body."

“I don’t think Crowley will really care. You’re just too afraid to take me on.”

"No. You're afraid." Dean said egging her on. 

"I am not! Now this is your last chance to come quietly before your boyfriend is nothing more than an empty meat suit!"

"Why don't you prove it?"

"Prove that I mean business? Alright." She pushed the blade into the skin of Cas' neck, blood streaming out as he winced at the pain. She pulled the blade back, smiling.

Dean took a chance when the blade was off Cas’ throat and knocked her away from him. 

Cas turned and backed away from her quickly. She regained her balance and threw the both of them backwards against the wall.

Dean made the first blade come to him and tried to regain his strength. "Leave him out of this."

"Why would I? It's just so much fun having him here! She brought the knife back to Cas neck. "Now, you can drop the first blade and come quietly, or I force you to come and Sammy's left to clean up a bloody mess."

"Don't!" Dean yelled struggling to get off the wall. 

"Then drop the blade and come quietly like a good boy!"

"Fine. Just let me say goodbye first." Dean said, still struggling.

"Make it quick, and I'm keeping this knife on him in case you try anything else."

"Fine. Now let us off the wall."

"No. Say it from there."

Dean growled a little. "Just let me down please I'll go."

"No, I don't trust you one bit. You have 10 seconds to say your crappy little goodbyes before I take off with you."

"Just let me kiss him." Dean yelled getting mad. 

"Fine!" She took Cas off the wall and brought him to Dean, keeping the blade pressed against his still bleeding neck

"I'm so sorry Cas." Dean said before leaning in and kissing him.

Cas kissed him back, feeling like he was about to cry.

"I... Love.. You.." Dean said in between kisses. 

"Hey I said you could kiss him, not have a makeout session!" She pulled Cas away from him.

"I love you too Dean," he said with sad eyes.

Dean gave him a look as if to say he'd be back. "Don't forget me, the human me." He said, knowing that he would probably be a demon the next time Cas saw him.

"I'd never."

"Alright, time's up, lover boys." She threw Cas to the ground and grabbed Dean's arms, flashing out with him.


End file.
